legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2012
11:42 WOO! 11:42 VICTORY! 11:44 Wild accusations? 11:44 refusal to respond? 11:44 sup! 11:45 Back.. 11:48 Hello. 11:49 Jamt2 on TNPW is banning me for no good reason. 11:49 He's refusing to answer my comments, instead posting badly spelled straw men, which as soon as I pick apart, he comes up with a new onel. 11:49 TNPW? 11:50 TNPW? 11:50 The Nexus Project Wiki. 11:50 Sounds like fun! 11:50 badly spelled? 11:50 Say, Falcon, should I stay on SWTOR till you come on, or should I turn it off? 11:50 Don't you mean poorly spelled? 11:50 That too. 11:50 Idk, I have a lot to do :I 11:51 K. 11:51 Trying to write a letter for history, and help BlazeBuilder, because he just started, 11:51 K. 11:51 I'll switch and do Esseles with you when I can though. 11:51 What world are you on? Maybe I could help. 11:51 Hutta :P 11:51 Rats. 11:51 It's Imperial :P 11:51 Hm..what level is he? 11:52 Maybe I could make a Bounty Hunter and join you, or something. 11:54 He's 4 :p 11:54 You could do that :P 11:55 Yes, I could probably do that without TOO much trouble ;) 11:55 What is he? Bounty hunter? 11:55 :P 11:55 Yep.. 11:55 Well, If you guys don't mind, think I'll join you? 11:55 Ok :P 11:56 Be there soon - don't wait for me - it takes a while. 11:57 I hate the 600 character limit on the lego message boards. 12:03 A HOUR TO DOWNLOAD GOOGLE CHROME!!!??? 12:03 Wait NVM 7 seconds 12:03 :P 12:03 Now "a few seconds" 12:03 And... he just logged off. 12:03 He had to go :P 12:03 I'm Kal Huntari.... 12:04 Oh, does that mean we can do the Eselles, then? 12:04 I hope the install is faster than download. 12:04 And the installer has to do another download. *Faceplam* 12:04 I forgot to tell you, at level 30, you can make a legacy surname, which is a last name for your characters :I 12:04 Well, not 30, once you finish your first story chapter. 12:05 Now it is installing. 12:05 What is it with TOR? 12:05 And now it finished 12:05 I don't get it. 12:05 Oops....I've named all my characters ---hunter 12:05 Everyone talks about it all the time. 12:05 :( 12:05 Lol. 12:05 Oh well, I'll come up with a reason for it. 12:05 I heard the game doesn't even have very good graphics... 12:05 I have this Clone Wars fanfiction, and the main character's last name is hunter. 12:06 Also, I think the surname Hunter is already taken :P 12:06 Oh well - I'll come up with something. 12:06 The graphics are better than WOW :P 12:06 *WoW :P 12:06 I have never played WoW... 12:06 :P 12:07 Well, the 5 people who really cared about the graphics quit already. 12:07 .. 12:07 So it doesn't have the best graphics then? 12:07 :P 12:07 No, but what does? 12:07 Meet you by the Esseles terminal..once I finish switching, that is. 12:07 What's that? 12:08 Beowulf has good graphics, a quarter of the way through, I forgot it was animated :P 12:08 Minecraft has the best graphics ever. 12:08 Nope. 12:08 That's a lie. 12:08 Hello, Wikians, editors, admins, bots, mods, vandals, and spammers! :P 12:09 Minecraft has the most... unique graphics ever. 12:09 :p 12:09 I belong in the spammer group. :P 12:09 :P 12:11 With all my binary and stuff. :P 12:12 :P 12:12 Say Machine - Can I upload something to the BUILD site? 12:12 Sure Brick. 12:12 My Weebly account expired, so I might not be able to see it for a while... 12:13 :P 12:13 * :( 12:13 It's a lxf. of the Time Cruiser Flying Time Vessel. 12:13 Sorry, wrong smiley. 12:13 ۞۞۞۞۞ 12:13 You can upload lxf files.. 12:13 Wow. 12:13 What was that? 12:13 How about .mp4? 12:13 It was a random thing 12:14 The Time Cruiser Flying Time Vessel. I finally figured out how to make imitations of the two hull pieces. 12:15 Heyy 12:16 Hey 12:16 Heyy 12:16 hey 12:17 User:Herbit I love the Pet Rock music. :P 12:17 :P 12:18 Falcon, I'm by the terminal. 12:20 I gtg 12:20 Buy by bye!!!! 12:21 hey falcon good to see you again 12:22 wow no ones here 12:22 (confused) 12:23 Machine, how do I upload a lxf? 12:23 Never mind.. 12:23 ok who else is alive?!? 12:25 .......(paradox) (venture) (sentinel) (assembly) 12:25 (paradox) 12:25 great everyones away or they left 12:28 Machine - I just made a big mistake. 12:28 I gave the wrong username. 12:28 Are you there? Please respond. 12:28 Back Brick. 12:28 What? 12:28 Wrong user name. 12:29 Hmm.. 12:29 My Weebly account has expired... 12:29 I can see if I can check the entries. 12:31 Brick... 12:31 You there? 12:31 I have the uploads pulled up. 12:31 Are the "Not Alcom" 12:32 I sent in the Flying Time Vessel, but I accidentaly gave my username on it as the name of the set. 12:33 Oh... 12:33 I resent it with the proper username. Just delete the first one. 12:33 Did you use the upload form on the Gallery? 12:33 Yes. 12:33 12:33 *facepalm* 12:33 Meh, evil glitch 12:33 Did ANYONE read the instructions for the contest? 12:33 It's not for the contest. 12:33 There was a form on the blog post... 12:33 Oh! 12:33 NVM then... 12:33 Sorry. 12:34 It's for the Downloads section. 12:34 What was the "username" then? 12:34 The place where it said "Lego Username" 12:34 Yeah. 12:35 I misread it and thought it wanted the name of my creation. 12:35 Okay. 12:35 I get it. 12:35 I resent it undr the proper one. 12:35 But what did you call it? 12:35 The proper title is "6493-1: Flying Time Vessel" 12:35 Let me see if I can find it.. 12:36 I called myself Brickeneer. 12:36 Found it. 12:36 Downloads section? 12:36 Yes. 12:36 wait, yeah. 12:37 Okay, BRB, I'll put it there... if my account editor still works. 12:37 Like I said, the hull pieces aren't accurate, but it's about the closes you can get. 12:37 Thx. 12:39 http://projectbuildsite.weebly.com/downloads.html 12:39 To be honest, I don't even know what that is ;P 12:39 :P 12:39 I just put it there because it passed my moderation. 12:40 gtg 12:40 Bye Lost. 12:40 Farewell 12:40 TIME... cruisers. 12:40 It's a LEGO Time Cruisers set. 12:40 Ahh. 12:40 I hope people like it :P 12:40 You can give people that link :P 12:41 Really Brick? Couldn't find a better way to emulate a hull shape? :P 12:41 It's nowhere on Brickshelf, that's for certan. 12:41 Well, Alcom, I don't see YOU making a hull. 12:41 Watch me. 12:42 LOL Alcom... am I going to get a super awesome sleek hull on a ship that you want me to put right by his for download? :P 12:42 I have absolutely no idea how the hull is shaped other than the studded sections. It wasn't supposed to be beautiful. 12:42 If he takes mine and mods it, don't forget to give me credit. 12:43 Actually if I make another one straight from the instructions, I can forgo any need for credit. :P 12:43 Nah, I'll cite you. :P 12:44 I made it rough so people would see that it was obviouly not the right part. 12:45 uh huh... 12:47 :P 12:47 I agree with Alcom there... 12:47 I have seen some really amazing stuff built with LEGO... being friends with Alcom and all. :p 12:48 Well, go ahead and make one from the instructions - it will only take you about two hours or so - and I'm rather skilled with LDD at that. 12:48 Oh, and don't forget like half the WBL :P 12:49 This is not rocket science, it's an intentionally rough hull. 12:49 That brings us back to Alcom's "uh huh..." 12:49 Okay. 12:50 We'll see what people think about it if they send me any comments. 12:53 I wish Jamt2 would stop and read my comments on Abendey's graveyard. He's locked the page simply because he doesn't like my changes. I've listed reasons for them, but he's never bothered to respond to them - he prefers to make straw men. 12:53 I don't know what you're talking about at all.. :p 12:53 TNPW. 12:54 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/Abendey%27s_Graveyard#comm-2933 12:54 He's certainly handling it in a grownup fashion "okay i ame going to ban you! ". 12:55 Sorry, I can't do anything about it... 12:56 Oh, sure. I was just mentioning it. 12:56 Yes! I got an esseles team! 12:56 What? 12:56 :p 12:56 No idea what you're talking about. 12:56 Greetings. 12:56 Hi 12:58 SWTOR Esselse Flashpoint. 12:58 It's almost impossible to get someone to play it with, and I got someone! 12:59 AFK 12:59 Cool. 12:59 Brb. 01:01 Hunter 01:02 I think I have the same face combination as u in lu 01:02 buy with larger eyebrows 01:12 I have the same face combination as the guy in the Red Blocks hologram on the path to the concert with the guitar, orange hair, and red jacket. 01:26 Sweet - I won the roll for a new blaster! 01:26 test 01:32 No spaming please 01:41 01:42 Testing Vector? :P 01:42 01:42 01:42 01:43 Hmm? 01:43 NVM. 01:43 NOOOO!!!!!!!!! 01:43 Have you done your build contest upload yet? 01:44 PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T LOSE MY PROGRES!!!!!!!!! 01:44 Why are you venting anger and denial through this chat? 01:44 Meh, I did it when I acidently deleted my wahrk 01:45 Don't worry, I rebuilt it 01:45 :O 01:45 Oh. 01:45 Did you upload it yet? 01:46 No, I'll probobly change a few things tomorrow 01:46 Expect it around 11:45PM 01:46 ... 01:47 I will, completely. 01:49 test 01:49 Never mind 01:51 AFK 01:52 Okay, Farewell 01:54 Greetings 02:05 02:07 .... 02:08 Ah, so quiet 02:09 I was mad that I thought I had lost some SWTOR work that had taken quite a while. 02:10 Ah 02:14 Greetings 02:20 Hi. 02:20 Wazzup 02:21 Are you german? 02:21 No...? 02:21 Ok 02:21 Your name sounds very german 02:21 Cdmpants...? 02:22 Professor Hollis Shuner 02:22 That isn't a real name... 02:22 Ah ok 02:22 So your not a professor then? 02:22 You really thought that was my real name? 02:22 Haha I dont know 02:23 Did you ever try Googling me? :P 02:23 Lol no 02:23 Should I have? 02:23 That sounds wrong 02:23 I was joking. 02:24 Where is brick? For with him I have a bone to pick 02:24 Probably hiding from me 02:24 Brick? 02:24 Brickenneer 02:24 h. 02:25 *Oh. 02:25 Yeah, hes been getting in trouble on the nexus wiki 02:25 How so? 02:25 All very dramatic :P 02:26 He edited a page and the page maker changed it back again, so brick got mad and started insulting him 02:26 (cake) 02:26 (cake) 02:27 So hows progress Hollis? 02:28 Hello 02:28 I did not insult him, he insulted me! 02:28 You might not be doing the Minifig animations. 02:28 Haha I was wondering when you might see that 02:29 Oh ok Hollis 02:29 So you have someone else? 02:29 Yes, I have me :P 02:29 .... 02:29 I thought you said...umm 02:29 Nvm I cant remember :P 02:29 I politely asked him to explain why it was that he was refusing to answer my comments, he lashed out at me, I polity responded, he lashed out and yelled he'd ban me. 02:29 :P 02:30 Lashed out? He threatened to ban you. He has every right to ban you. 02:30 Okay.....and would you please explain that to me? 02:31 He 02:31 is 02:31 admin 02:31 there 02:31 Thats your 3 words of explanation 02:31 Okay...And that gives him the right to ban people for no other reason then he doesn't like idea suggestions. 02:32 Suggestions? You changed his stuff. 02:32 HE changed MY stuff. 02:32 General purge was your idea? 02:33 No, but I thought it was a misspelling. 02:33 I rest my case 02:33 His idea was "general purch" 02:33 I rest my case yet again 02:33 I thought he had meant to say general purch, and edited. 02:34 *Purge 02:34 Yes, and then you kept editing and editing and he kept changing it back 02:34 Surely you would have realized? 02:35 If he had explained after my first edit, that it was intentionly spelled General Purch, I would have been happy to bow out, but at no point did he give a reason. 02:35 There IS a reason for the little "reasons for making an edit" box. 02:35 He does not need to give a reason, he has the power 02:36 He is the overlord 02:36 That's odd. 02:36 Thats wikia 02:36 I thought this was a group effort, not an individual. 02:37 It is group effort, just not when it comes to some people 02:37 Then why did you tell Master Samurai that he couldn't keep his page to himself? 02:37 He had just as much right as Jamt2. 02:37 He was not an admin 02:37 Learn to pick your enemies 02:38 :P 02:38 I do. I was not trying to pick a fight. 02:38 You insulted him 02:38 Where, specifically? 02:38 All he did was threaten to ban 02:39 I did not see the warning until after I'd edited it. 02:39 Hmm let me see...."That is really obscure. I get it, but most people wouldn't. If it was a bird, or something it would make sense, but...." 02:39 And "your atrocious spelling and single LDD pic" 02:39 I was getting tired of being polite. 02:40 Then dont 02:40 :P 02:40 I mean, General Purch? Unless he's on a bar inside a cage, there's not really much reason to make the connection. 02:40 Too bad 02:40 His idea is as good as yours 02:41 That is democracy 02:41 Mine reflects the ideas behind the Graveyard. 02:41 Thats not your call, its his 02:41 A general purge on the Maelstrom infecting the tombs. 02:41 True, but we really need a page with the wiki rules. 02:42 Ugh sheesh...I didn't want to say this but..brick...your idea is not THAT good anyway...not worth fighting for anyway 02:42 Not worth insulting people 02:42 Not worth getting banned 02:42 Huey Goncal? 02:42 Any of them 02:43 They are just names 02:43 True, they are just names. 02:43 Not that important yet 02:43 I was trying to write names in the style of LU. 02:43 We are not remaking LU 02:43 I know that. 02:43 Then....? 02:44 I was trying to make a cultural reference that might draw more people to the game. 02:44 But, as Jamt2 WAS the creator of the page, I will step back. 02:45 Thats not the point, the point is that the way you did that included insulting and changing other peoples ideas 02:45 Never ever change peoples ideas 02:45 Yes sir. 02:45 I won't. 02:45 Its like stealing 02:45 No worse 02:46 I will stop messing with other pages. 02:46 Its like stealing and then saying its better because you own it 02:46 You can add to pages, just dont change 02:46 Out of curiosity. 02:46 Could you tell me your honest thoughts on Isla Peridida? I mean your honest feelings, not just something nice. 02:47 I think its great for a copy of something LEGO made 02:47 I wasn't trying to copy LEGO. 02:47 I know that 02:47 I'll start adding more original stuff. 02:48 And its very good 02:48 Thanks. 02:48 In fact I think Hollis wants to use origional LEGO sets 02:48 I do? 02:48 Did you get the mech? I posted it on my talk page. 02:48 You do? 02:48 I think so...dont you? 02:48 Do I? 02:49 :P 02:49 Lolz 02:49 The suspense is killing me 02:49 Please tell :D 02:49 Ow, btw, the fort in the middle of the bay is from here - http://peeron.com/scans/697-1/ 02:49 Original LEGO sets? 02:49 As in, old ones? 02:50 Nah, I mean as in stuff lego made 02:50 Oh. 02:50 Not origional stuff that we made 02:50 Maybe. 02:50 Ok 02:51 We might do that to get LEGO to not frown upon us. 02:51 How would that work? 02:52 Include current sets - free advertising for them. 02:52 "News: This set was featured in-game! Go buy it on LEGO.com!" 02:52 You think they would like it if we had some of their sets? 02:52 Ohhh! I get it! 02:52 Clever 02:53 02:53 LEGO didn't realize how much money they were making from LU indirectly. 02:53 Meh, evil glitch 02:53 I was thinking - maybe we could mash up the Dino theme with the park rangers from the new City sets. 02:53 I spent LOTS of money on Pick a Brick buying LU stuff. 02:54 Make sort of a second Zorrilo park. 02:54 I was going to put an idea up like that, but before it seemed kind of silly. 02:54 Idea like what? 02:55 A lego theme mashup? 02:55 Making sort of a Jurrasic park. 02:55 Hiya! 02:55 With the Dino sets 02:55 Cool. 02:55 Take the park rangers from the City sets, and have them sort of be zoo keepers of sorts. 02:56 Hmm.. 02:56 Hello 02:57 Sort of like Jurassic park, but not intended to be a spoof... 02:57 I'm back. 02:57 Although we could add in the JPIII sets from the Movie theme....Hmm... 02:57 So we can have a giant t-rex destroy a toilet block? 02:57 You still up for Esseles? 02:57 No. 02:57 Sorry I wasn't there earlier :( 02:58 I already found somebody and did it. 02:58 :( Sorry :( 02:58 Eh, it was fun. 02:58 Well, did you get exp? 02:58 So you are a Jurassic Park fan? 02:58 Goggles: No. Pictures something more like what jurassic park would have been if it had worked. 02:58 Not really. A little too gruesome for me. 02:58 Haha 02:59 Falcon: Yep. She was 10, I was 12. It was great. 02:59 The dino attack game was pretty good 02:59 ....waht the heck 02:59 At least you didn't have to solo it :P 02:59 :P 02:59 O_o 02:59 I don't mean the dinos are loose, I mean caged. 03:00 kk 03:00 What game are you talking about? Swtor by any chance? 03:00 Yes. 03:00 Ah 03:00 The Eselles Flashpoint. 03:00 So many people on this chat play it 03:01 Say, Falcon, maybe we could do a warzone together? 03:01 Have you guys seen anyone named Jesika on here lately? 03:01 Nope. Not that I'1Falconz 03:02 Ok. 03:02 Sorry, typo. 03:02 You there, Falcon? 03:03 Anyone want to hear a funny LU story? 03:05 Sure 03:06 Sure. Just so long as it doesn't involve me and that little plastic haired girl. 03:06 :) 03:07 Wait.. 03:07 Who? 03:07 :P 03:07 It was a joke. 03:07 I didn't get it 03:07 What plastic haired girl? 03:08 In Peanuts, Charlie Brown has a crush on a character called "The Little Red-haired Girl". 03:08 It was a joke. 03:08 DIAMONDS! I FOUND DIAMONDS IN MINECRAFT! :D :P 03:08 I am so proud of myself. :P 03:08 Good job. 03:09 Now I can make a full set of diamond armor! :D 03:09 Darnit! 03:09 How did you find daimonds?? 03:09 You lucky little zombie :[ 03:10 o.o 03:10 I found more! 03:10 Oh wait yes yes the story!! 03:10 You must hear my story! 03:10 BTW I found 10 other diamonds today. 03:10 Ok. 03:10 -_- 03:11 Yes, well it was back in the beta days of LU 03:11 I had 2 characters, one my main and one an exact copy of johnny thunder 03:11 And I even got to call him jonee thandarr 03:12 I told all my friends that johnny thunder was going to appear at ninbus station 03:12 And I switched charecters 03:12 And they all fell for it 03:12 Lol. 03:12 That reminds me of something I once did. 03:13 And all these noobs came up and begged for johnny thunder hats 03:13 Me and my friends were playing with squirtguns. 03:13 It was my turn... 03:13 Yeah I always started the water gun fights 03:13 And I changed clothes. 03:13 They totally fell for it. 03:13 Fell for what? 03:13 They thought you were someone else? 03:14 :P 03:15 I dont mean to brag but I have 19 diamonds that ive gotten today. :P 03:15 :D 03:15 More diamond! 03:15 Yes. 03:15 I snuck up and blasted them! 03:16 Itsa me mario 03:16 Ugh..not more daimonds 03:16 now I am up to 25 diamond.. 03:16 :P 03:17 I am a master at minin' :P 03:17 I hope a creeper comes and goes ssss on you 03:17 Aw... 03:17 :P 03:17 I lost my pickaxe. :P 03:17 *all cheers* 03:17 Oh well ivee got 6 stacks of iron at home. 03:17 :P 03:17 :( 03:18 And its not far. :P 03:18 I can go make some diamond armor! :P 03:18 (angry) 03:18 I blasted them. They totally fell for it. 03:18 Lol! 03:19 I was in an OOB team 03:19 Same. 03:19 Ive been oob everywhere without a jetpack. 03:19 Me, ZorTheGreat, Teajay and LucentVagueToast 03:20 Yeah jetpacks are for whimps right? 03:20 BTW I was the first to go OOB in the mushroom place. :P 03:20 I got 00:31 up the monument without a jetpack 03:20 Yeah. 03:20 What are you guy's time? 03:21 *what are your times 03:21 glitcher and meteor 03:21 No where near the top. 03:21 Lol 03:21 I don't even remember it, it was so bad. 03:21 Hello roblox person 03:21 Are team was unknown. :P 03:21 Oh and alexanderr 03:21 He taugh me how to get the the rock sprite spawn point 03:22 I got so good at glitches I got them for the first time. :P 03:22 *rocket sprite 03:22 Hey have you seen the pink numbers under the monument? 03:22 Nope 03:22 They were 1 2 3 and 8 03:22 There was a sign under it. 03:22 I saw the spider before she was released 03:22 Did I just log on? 03:22 Same. 03:22 And I got in the cage with the other spiger in avant 03:23 *spider 03:23 I saw that like a month after LU came out. 03:23 Guy did I just get on? 03:23 Were you in beta blaynil? 03:23 7op showed my bro. 03:23 I know 7op 03:23 Yes. 03:23 What was your name? 03:23 Silvercobra something. :P 03:23 Ok 03:23 What about your bro? 03:23 HELLO!/ :P 03:24 I was only there for the last few months. 03:24 I said hi 03:24 I've been Brickeneer the whole time. 03:24 Skiller 03:24 And still is. :P 03:24 GUYS DID I JUST LOG ON!? 03:24 Ok 03:24 I SAID HELLO 03:24 Hiya! :P 03:24 SO is that a yes? 03:24 umm no its not 03:24 :P 03:24 Gonna go get some diamonds.. After I craft this diamond armor. :P 03:24 oh I love paradoxes 03:25 (paradox) es 03:25 LOLZ 03:25 I'm Venture. Venture all the way. 03:25 no no 03:25 I was logged on to chat for longer than you think. :P 03:25 Assembly and paradox. :P 03:25 I meant paradoxes not paradox team 03:25 Blaynii and biaynii. :P 03:25 You know what a paradox is? 03:25 Yes, I do. 03:25 'A faction and a problem? :P 03:25 Ok 03:26 I thought you were refering to the team. 03:26 Was there any chat between 6:42 PM PST and 8:18 PM PST? 03:26 Yeah paradox team sucks 03:26 (paradox) is lame 03:26 No, Blay, the team IS the problem :) 03:26 (venture) for the 03:26 (venture) for the win 03:26 I was REALLY mad when they decided not to do the faction contests. 03:26 ? 03:26 LOL! 03:27 What are they? 03:27 More daimonds blay? 03:27 The 2011 Nexus Olempics...or whatever it was called. 03:27 ??? 03:27 Never heard of it 03:27 Explain. 03:27 No I was laughing at brickenners comment. :P 03:27 Which one? 03:27 They were going to do it on Factions, but they wimped out and did in on individuals. 03:28 About paradox is the problem. :P 03:28 Oh ok 03:28 Lolz 03:28 All teams other than (venture) are rather lame 03:28 How do you know this information? 03:28 I now have 33 diamonds. :D 03:28 I'm a pirate. And we hate ninjas! 03:28 I have a suggestion. 03:29 I am (venture) down to my custom engraved leather venture boots 03:29 Lets hear it 03:29 With BUILD, lets not make players do stuff that contridicts their faction. 03:29 I actually have been all factions and venture is my least favorite.. :/ 03:29 (Paradox) IS THE MOST EPIC FACTION EVER! 03:29 No... 03:30 Actually assmebly and sentinel are. 03:30 (paradox) is evil. Its basically maelstrom 03:30 And I have been on BOTH SIDES. :P 03:30 Like a pirate robbing Jack Kife's treasure for Numb Chuck. Or a ninja helping pirates spies escape Forbidden valley. 03:30 Paradox is not evil 03:30 What did you mean brick? 03:30 (assembly) and (paradox) are the most epic faction ever! 03:30 Lets make it so only ninjas rob pirates. And only Pirates help spies escape. 03:30 Says the roblox noob 03:31 HEY! 03:31 No way 03:31 :@ 03:31 They use the maelstroms powers against them. 03:31 Its too fun being a traitor 03:31 In fact!.... 03:31 No it isn't. 03:31 I really hated that part. 03:31 I was thinking we should have a REP system 03:31 I AM NOT A ROBLOX NOOB! :@ 03:31 Ok what faction were you guys in? :P 03:31 We need a rep system 03:31 Or should I say factions? o.o 03:32 Maybe we could give players a choice? 03:32 Like world of warcraft has 03:32 NO! 03:32 Like in SWTOR. 03:32 So if you do missions for one side then the other side will attack you 03:32 Hehe.. 03:32 And you can lose and gain rep 03:32 I gtg 03:32 Um...That seems a little complicated. 03:32 I like my diamond armor its shiney.. :P 03:32 Wait. 03:32 Seeya later guys 03:32 Bye. 03:32 Bye roblox noob 03:32 Check my talk page for the mech, k? 03:32 Cya! 03:33 Bye daimond finder 03:33 Bye brick 03:33 Ok I will 03:33 Great. Bye! 03:33 I uploaded it. 03:33 I AM NOT A NOOB! 03:34 Testing. 03:34 Bye 03:35 I think chat glitched up. 03:35 It said a ton of people are here. 03:35 Yeah. 03:35 I refreshed the page. 03:35 And they were gone. O_O 03:36 o.o 04:13 Hello 04:14 Greetings 04:14 Bored 04:14 You? 04:15 Not really 04:15 I'm playing Riven 04:15 aha... 04:17 .... 04:18 Greetings Bot! 04:20 hi bot 04:35 Guys checkout my blog:User_blog:BOULDERAX/Make_your_own_Maelstrom_Enemy! 04:42 hey guys! 04:42 someone talk 04:45 ... 04:45 Hey Brickenneer! 04:45 What're you doin 04:45 Not much. 04:46 Mk 04:46 Did you see me in LU? 04:46 04:46 I was Indylord. 04:47 No. 04:47 hi 04:47 Hey! 04:47 04:48 As you can see, I like Starkiller. :P 04:49 I miss LU... 04:50 Does ANYONE wanna talk? 04:50 04:50 http://thenexusproject.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nexus_Project_Wiki 04:51 Whats that, Brick? 04:51 04:51 And, BTW, is anyone in LEGO Cuusoo? 04:51 An attemp at sort of a sequel to LU, and no, not that I know of. 04:52 I'm probably going to join, though. 04:52 K. 04:53 So... 04:53 Do u have a render of your minifig 05:09 hello 05:09 nobody........... 05:20 BLAAAA 05:21 :/ 05:21 Hello? 05:21 oh 05:21 the vector glich 05:21 :( 05:21 sry vector 05:21 it must be an anoying glich 05:23 hello 05:23 hey 05:24 Does somebody know a good download page for nif import for blender? 05:24 05:24 no 05:24 I wish I new how to do that 05:24 I could make minifig renders 05:24 :( 05:25 I can make minifig renders, but if I can import .nif in blender it is much easier 05:26 oh 05:26 :) 05:26 test 05:26 :D 05:26 Meh, evil glitch 05:26 POLT! :D 05:27 VECTOR! :D 05:27 :) 05:27 :P 05:28 Cake? (cake) 05:28 I hate it that we all want to rebuild LU, but that some people wants to make it on hisself, and not share his information about 3d progams. 05:28 :/ 05:29 rioforce, jamesster etc. 05:29 (hmm) 05:29 hello gie! 05:29 Ello 05:30 Farewell 05:31 Hello all 05:31 Greetings 05:31 any one want try my new ZOMBIE HUNT sever! 05:32 afk 05:32 then onone 05:32 Crysis 3 is announced! :D 05:34 ? 05:35 4 8 15 16 23 42 05:35 EXECUTE 05:36 Random spam 05:36 no 05:36 LOST Trivia 05:36 Hmm? 05:37 the show LOST 05:37 Okay......... 05:37 it's a VERY Complicated show 05:37 Hmm, just like Myst 05:37 :D 05:37 Hello 05:37 Greetings 05:38 good morning 05:38 It's my birthday tommorow (party) (cake) 05:38 Good Evening for me 05:38 :D 05:38 :D DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 05:38 :P 05:39 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 05:39 any one want try my new ZOMBIE HUNT sever! 05:39 5,000 individual per-rendered images 05:40 ^Riven fact 05:40 :P 05:40 :D 05:40 :( 05:40 :) 05:40 :? 05:40 :/ 05:40 (blush) 05:40 (cool) 05:41 Riven is the hardest of the Myst games 05:41 You have to learn to count in D'ni 05:42 any one want try my new ZOMBIE HUNT sever! 05:42 I don't haveMinecraft 05:42 I would but I don't have Minecraft 05:43 gtg to school 05:43 BEY! 05:43 Bye 05:44 I came back from school 4 hours ago 05:44 :P 05:44 plz any one i wroked so hard on it 05:44 Sorry, but I don't have minecraft 05:46 http://www.roblox.com/Avant-Gardens-LU-place?id=73189268 05:47 lame 05:48 heyo 05:50 :P 05:53 any one want try my new ZOMBIE HUNT sever! 05:53 VE in roblox : http://www.roblox.com/LEGO-UNIVERSE-Venture-Explorer-place?id=69815261 05:55 Whenever I try Roblox, an error comes up in Japanese 05:57 NS in roblox: http://www.roblox.com/Nimbus-Station-place?id=73788469 06:00 I must go now. 06:00 Bye 06:00 Cya! 06:00 06:03 That Roblox AG has a teleporter to a place with part of GF. 06:04 IDK 06:12 hallo all 2012 04 18